User talk:Shadowmaster/Archive 2
Archives: 1 Game stuff Hey, I'm just about finished with the first level. So can you start working on the second level? I wanna get started on it ASAP. -'maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 23:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 01:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Hey SM its me, I made a page that explains the rankings of God(s) and was wandering if I may put in your godly ones in the section of gods (little g). This is just a suggestion I understand if you don't want me to thanks for litsening and sorry if I waisted your time. Die... as you '' '' 02:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Ok their in there if here's the page, if you want me to change somthing or if somthings wrong let me know and I'll try to fix it. Um, why are you instigating a fight? Dude, no, I was not "stalking". I finished drawing, when I was coming back, I had to go to Karate. Now, you've been told this numerous times that I have Karate. Anyways, why is it you bring up stuff from weeks ago? Why is it your trying to pick a fight with me? Why? Do what you tell me, and let go of the past. Holding grudges just makes a person angry, and that is probably why your ranting on me, because your angered because your holding a grudge. And just to let you know, not everything I said was a lie. Yeah, I was pissed at Phyrrus, but not to the extent you put it to. You put words in my mouth, not cool. And now you want J97 and Phyrrus to rant with you? Are you trying to get everyone to hate? Me and Phyrrus aren't enemys, well we wern't until now, it seems, considering you've been acting like a prick and turning him against me. Really? You are really that immature? This is why I get annoyed at you, this is why TDG doesn't want to talk to you, because you do stupid stuff. And yes, I'm on Mibbit, but don't expect me to be there long, considering I'm going to close the window since no one who isn't mad at me is there. So, thanks SM, thanks for turning J97 and Phyrrus against me. Now, I'm not going to call you names or hold a grudge, just know, you've lost my respect. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 01:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Yo Shadowmaster. Allow me to Introduce myself. I am Devastator12L, but you can just call me Devastator. I really do like your MOCs and I have a question about Shadowmaster. I was wondering if I can bestow upon him the Title of Dark King. He seems to be very deserving of the title, but I just wanted to get your Approval first. Code Add the code below to MediaWiki:Common.css, but remember to first change the names of the users to suit your wiki. I also made a blog post regarding some of the other changes I've made to the skin, in case you want to look at it. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Use from your wiki to make the request. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Slicer let me put the MOC up, and on the main page it says to post creations to put up. M.T. ''"When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Bionicle:Collision Are you really making collision, if so, what program are you using? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 01:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to make a video game, too. HOW DO YOU MAKE GAMES LIKE BIONICLE:COLLISION????!!!! :O 01:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) From yoyogames.com? Right? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 01:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ''Die...'' ''as you'' '' '' 15:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Hey SM, I saw your deities page and was wandering if I could put them in the god-like or gods(little g) status on my God(s) page? Re: I wasn't actually planning on continuing either seeing as th estoryline is rather massive, and that would get a bit much pressure on me. '''Toa Fairon AWA) Die... as you '' '' 21:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Hey Shadowmaster I saw the game, Bionicle conclusion, your making and was wondering if its to late to enter one of my mocs as an enemy or something, mainly I was thinking Sephrinoth could be like an unlockable boss that you have a chioce weather to fight him or not, but is it to late? OK, thanks for letting me know. I'm starting to think the same thing, honestly. The Cold One should be a unique character for the DR trilogy... Varkanax39 22:22, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sprite Form Here's the sprite I made for Shadowmaster. If you don't like it, I'll use your own (I might end up using it anyway, as it has more poses). --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 19:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Two forms of Shadowmaster? That could be used for humor. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 19:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Would you mind co-creating that "Seritus" (or something like that) character you were on the fail Mibbit RP with me? I'd like to use him/her in a future story that was inspired to me from that. Does this message even make sense? Hope it does... --'TDG (Talk)' 06:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) You mean edit the blog post? And change the link? Varkanax ' 22:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) After reading the blog post, I don't think it's best for me to intervene, as my internet's been down for two days and now I'm on vacation and cannot really remain on here much longer (I have a family event I have to attend in five minutes). You should ask another admin... 'Varkanax ' 22:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ooh yay! :) That's pretty much it. :) --'TDG (Talk) 03:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) You know let us sit down and talk about this. I am sorry. The reason why I flew off the handle about you calling me a jerk is because you never know folks. I am just worried you guys might try saying that to someone and they track down your IP to your house or something (I would never do that). But I am just saying. Some folks might live with people who call them names all the time and they keep that all bottled up until they explode. I do apologize maybe I should just leave and never come back. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Hey man. Do you have a secret wiki or something we can talk about TDE on? As I doubt we'd ever be on Mibbit at the same time anymore. Message me there. :D --'TDG (Talk)' 06:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) but its my story you stop messing it up its still unfinished dont boss me around shadowmaster, ok i will leave them till im finished i just didn't want any arguements on my talk page thats all Message Sorry for arguing with you, it's just that im have a split personality and i tend to argue with others about certain things FatalKenshen 00:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Screams of ' ' 19:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Hey Shadowmaster mind telling me what's wrong on my Sephrinoth page so I can fix it and get that tag off. Screams of ' ' 19:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Oh ok thanks, I'll try and fix the rest if I come accross them, it's just at the moment I'm busy trying to create a story for the Shinigami and Sosuke Aizen. WTF is the Equality policy?! If its that thing where you can't say a character is evil, I think its BULLS***!!!!! IceBite 22:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, SM, here's my MOC for your Godly Ones contest. I'm only making Hunger. SM'sHunger 001.jpg SM'sHunger 002.jpg SM'sHunger 003.jpg SM'sHunger 004.jpg SM'sHunger 005.jpg|Hunger: "I'm hungry..." That's all. Do you like it? I didn't add the dart shooter, sorry. [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 18:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I will stop. I'm sorry to have lowered your opinion of me. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!]] 18:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 'Varkanax ' 18:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) The Vakra wear white hoods. 'Varkanax ' 20:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Shadow, would you please read the Prologue and Chapter One of An Age of War?—[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) 01:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I promise you, I don't support hacking. And I wasn't the one trying to get them unbanned, he told me to tell them that. I was just used as the messenger. And yes, it is no joking matter. Never said it was. Also, I didn't want to get hacked. I doubt he was, but I didn't want to take any chances. So, I told them what he wanted me to tell them. Thank you. And don't think I was defending him, I just didn't want to take any chances. I mean, he did get EDICTARTS hacked. :/ '''Angel of death take me ' ' 15:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Hey Shadowmaster can I have that tag taken off Sephrinoth's page yet? Angel of death take me ' ' 15:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Thanks. Done. Varkanax ''' 16:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I deleted it again.Varkanax ' 16:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Shall I add Seritus' history to the page here, or do you think we should wait? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 04:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) No, I took no offence from your comment whatsoever. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Guest Star I shall accept Shadowmaster as a guest star! cursing listen man its not ignorance, i know not to curse because theres the magical person out that who hasnt heard any curse words before... even though that sounds like a load of bull to me. to the point, i havent been cursing, ive censored myself but apparently thats not good enough for you, sorry but i cant help but include cursing in the way i speak im 17 and its deeply imbedded into my vocabulary adn i tend to use them extremely often. but i will try harder to find a form of self censorship thats acceptable and doesnt make me feel like i dont actually know how to speak. also, who says cussing? thats so weird in my opinion where does that even come from? Daniel.c.c. 01:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) CL-38 Actually, he updated the No image file. :O --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mibbit I do't know, don't take this personally, but I generally avoid chat websites (I've never used Facebook, Twitter, MySpace ect.); I have herd one-too many a story about cyber-arguments resulting from chat website discussions. I will consider, but... I don't know; I'm a little hesitant. You can ask me the question, and I could just delete it afterwad. O I could just sign up for minbbit for one minute. Thanks, you seem quite a nice guy. Okay Shoot. I would love to; I always wish to help more. Two whom should I speak to if I accept this offer (which I do, if possible) Okay, sounds good. I'll be sure to vote for you; you are definitly the most qualified sysops-in-witing. Got to go now. Hello, my friend. I just wanted to know, but would you like to include shadowmaster in a group of MOC's called the "7 Emperor's of Chaos". I had the idea of Shadowmaster being the leader of the group, due to his extensive knowledge of fighting and war. It's just and Idea, but I would like to get your opinion. Devastator12L 23:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) SA replied to you on the VfA... Just letting you know. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin You may have noticed that you are now capable of accessing the "Destroy"/"Protect" buttons at the top and (through MyTools if you're using the new skin) "Block user" and "Deleted contributions." You may have to to access the new features. Congrats! Have a cookie. http://images.wikia.com/assassinscreed/images/d/d8/Cookie_Stack.jpg 'Varkanax ' 19:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on the adminship, you deserve it. Congratulations on becoming an admin; you completly deserce it! Congrats. Uncheck the "leave redirect behind" button. Saves deleting. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for getting rid of those so quickly, but I hope people notice soon that they are gone.Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 04:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the AfW section has been left un-updated for much more than a month now. If you could update it, I'd be very glad. Just flip through the pages listed and judge if their ready to be taken down. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]] 21:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I see you could use some help from . :P Want to hear confidential information? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah man! That would be cool! ''Serrakaan1407'' Maybe. I'm doing assignments and I only came here because of a message on my talk page... --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll jump on now. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok thanks SM.Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 23:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok thanks I'll keep that in mind, I wish you told me that before I resurected Rukia on my own lol, oh well it's alright now.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 23:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info, SM. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey SM would you mine resurecting Sosuke Aizen's page thanks.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 00:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I just feel like the pages that have not been used in a while like a year or so and have not been corrected and such don't need to be on here because no one uses them anymore. Although I may just stop that and put stubs on pages instead, but I try and manage what shouldn't be deleted or not I usually look at the history of the page to see if anyone has used it recently within 2011 and if the page is small or not really up to the wiki standereds I put a delete on their. Besides I guess I should do somthing helpful while i'm on this wiki, I saw that people didn't think I should be a rollback just because I only edit my pages the only reason I didn't edit anyone elses was because I was afraid I would mess them up so I didn't touch them, but now I'm trying to help even if I don't become a rollback I like pages to look nice and ordered. I also try and provide links for pages that may need them as well. Sorry for the long, and probably boring explaination lol.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 15:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll try and do that.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 15:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey SM, this is kind of a stupid thing to ask, but I but a few stub and wikify tags on some pages would those be the kind to qualify for those particular tag I just wan't to make sure?'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 20:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I like what I have so far, however, I'd like the rest of the background that's not part of the image to be in light blue to match. If you know how to do that, please tell me. 'Varkanax ' 22:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Tried three different colors, couldn't find a blue that matched the skin perfectly. Could you try? 'Varkanax ' 22:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Match the bottom, not the top. I've fixed the top so it repeats only across the top. 'Varkanax ' 22:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Still can't find a hex code that matches the bottom of the image. Any ideas? 'Varkanax ' 22:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Will do. 'Varkanax ' 22:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) How about this image? 'Varkanax ' 22:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that image didn't work. I have to sign off now, could you test more ideas on the test wiki? 'Varkanax ' 22:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you put my wikia in the sub-wikia thingy? Collector1 Collector1 Story wikia Re: Sounds good. 'Varkanax ' 00:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) For whatever reason, I can't seem to change the color from the purple to teal (or to any color). Could you check the coding? 'Varkanax ' 18:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we should contact the staff. And I'm currently using the new skin, though once we're done customizing Monobook, I'll use that, as I prefer Monobook. 'Varkanax ' 00:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Has the skin been updated for you? It still hasn't at all for me... 'Varkanax ' 21:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey SM would you mind bringing back the Demons of Darkness page thanks.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 00:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Skin It's updated! Nice work! 'Varkanax ' 00:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, my friend did that. --'Recgameboy' | 'Giant' 'Soda Cans!' 22:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to update the Main Page this week? I don't have time... 'Varkanax ' 20:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey SM, I don't know if you've seen my latest blog, but I have been thinking of bringing back Sulfeirus, no one else just him and I was wondering if you could bring back his page and reset it to how I had it before I placed a delete tag on there, thanks and sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 01:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) who the hell r u and y post a comment on my page like tht? ..... thank u and who the hell was tht person anyways? ok just keep me posted :) What? Since when is it recommended to become a rollback before becoming as administrator? :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 04:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Protect Pretty sure you shouldn't lock your userpage because you don;t want it edited. It's kinda abuse of power. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey SM, I noticed there was a page on here called Draenei which has not been updated in a long time and looks like a stub, but I was planning my own race based on the same cretures these were based on and I just wanted to know if I could take over said page. I would ask the original creator, but I he hasn't been active for over a year now what do you think or do the rules prohibit me frome taking it over?Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 16:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I'll just leave a message on his page.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 17:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Favour? I gather you're still on Mibbit.. Guess who just got kicked. -_- --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 01:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) RE In all honesty, he banned me after I told him I would stop. And I did stop. Can't go on my iPod. >.< --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk''') 01:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC)